bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakriok (ACD)
Kakriok is a Skakdi and member of the Metru-Nash from the RPG A City Divided. He is the brother of Gurnok. Both of the Skakdi Brothers are played by member The Original Munki. History Kakriok grew up in extreme poverty (even by Skakdi standards) on the island of Zakaz, with his brother Gurnok. Since it is not exactly known how Skakdi come into being, whether or not the pair are biologically related is unknown, but they have been together as long as either one can remember. Kakriok was never very good at thinking, and usually let his considerable physical prowess solve his problems for him. On an island at war with itself and filled with hundreds of other powerful Skakdi, this strategy would usually prove fatal. Luckily, Gurnok was always there to keep Kakriok out of trouble. Kakriok looked up to Gurnok, who was smarter and wiser. One might even say he hero-worshipped him. At times it seemed that all hope would be lost, and to keep Kakriok (and himself) in good spirits, Gurnok would tell stories of far-off places like Metru Nui and Voya Nui, stories of epic wars, daring escapes, of Dark Hunters and Piraka. Kakriok listened in wide-eyed awe. All the stories had the same ending: that one day, the brothers would escape the violence and suffering on Zakaz, and have adventures of their own. The oppurtunity presented itself one day when Rahkshi slavers arrived on the island, seeking strong Skakdi for work in the proto mines and dung heaps. When they arrived, most of the Skakdi in the area dropped what they were doing and fled, while those who tried to fight were beaten and captured, or worse. In the mad dash to get away, Gurnok and Kakriok were separated. When the mob had dispersed and the slavers disappeared, Kakriok wandered around in search of his brother, nearly getting himself killed in the process because he was making such a scene, shouting, "Gurnok! Gurnok!" while on the verge of tears. Kakriok later learned that the slavers had captured Gurnok and brought him to their ship. First Kakriok was heartbroken, but that emotion quickly gave way to his usual reaction to difficulties: blind, explosive, destructive rage. In the dead of night, just after the slave ship had shoved off for its destination, Kakriok swam after it (even though he did not know how to swim). He climbed up onto the deck and quickly killed the sentries. Not one at a time, either - Kakriok was never good at stealth. In the end, fifteen Rahkshi lay dead, and Kakriok, though covered in so many cuts and bruises he looked like a bloody purple lump, stood victorious. Before the other Rahkshi could arrive, Kakriok went down to the cargo hold and freed all the slaves, including Gurnok of course, and together the kidnapped Skakdi killed all the remaining Rahkshi and took over the ship. Weeks later, the ship crashed into the coast of Odina, now abandoned. The Skakdi found some old rowboats hidden in a cove and went their separate ways. The two brothers set off towards Metru Nui, remembering the old stories of adventure and swashbuckling. ACD Gurnok and Kakriok started as petty thieves and murderers, worked their way up to gangsters in Ga-Metru, and eventually became part of the Metru-Nash. They did odd jobs under each of the six Kingpins: things like guard duty, armed robbery, "tax collection", and improving the attitudes of people who did not appreciate the Nash's work. Always, they worked side by side. As a guard for Silk in Ga-Metru, Gurnok and Kakriok discovered the traitorous Skakdi Zivran, and Kakriok subdued him so Gurnok could wipe the rebellious thoughts from his mind. Once they had finished their stint as guards for Silk, Gurnok and Kakriok set off for Ta-Metru, to do work for Eepok. Several wrong turnings (not Kakriok's fault entirely - neither brother is good at reading maps) ended them up at the wrong chute station, right in the middle of a fight between the Guardians and the Order of the Avohkii. Although Gurnok told Kakriok not to get involved, the Le-Skakdi threw a few axes at some Vahki.2 anyway. Gurnok found that leader of the Guardians, Altior was among the fighters, and, seeking the considerable bounty on the Toa of Fire's head, the Skakdi Brothers followed the fighters to the Great Temple. In their attempt to snatch Altior at the oppurtune moment (which never came, unfortunately), the Skakdi Brothers discovered that the fight was over a Catalyst,containing the energies of Gali Nuva. Gurnok and Kakriok went their separate ways to cover more ground looking for the Catalyst. Kakriok ended up (not accidentally) in the middle of the battle between the two factions, and in the fight he killed the Guardian Toa Zenth Golgari, among others. The Great Temple began to flood, and when Kakriok found Gurnok half-drowned and unconscious in the water he decided it was time to leave. But the Great Temple was underwater, on the back of the Dweller of the Deep, so Kakriok built a raft from Vahki.2 (not all of which had ceased functioning, as it happened - it was an interesting escape). Once on land, with Gurnok back in the land of the waking, they followed the Guardians and the Swarm, who had possession of Gali Nuva's Catalyst (a book). Gurnok used his telepathic powers to allow the two Skakdi to blend in among the Swarm, while they looked for an oppurtunity to steal the Book from Ignika. After waiting for what seemed to be a really long time, Kakriok impatiently walked up to Ignika and demanded a look at the Book, trying to steal it from the Mask of Life's host's hands. Before the Mask could turn Kakriok into a frog, or something, Gurnok hit Ignika with a mental blast, grabbed his brother and made a run for it, stealing the Book with his bind vision. Meanwhile, the angry Swarm, freed of Gurnok's telepathic spell, chased after the brothers, trying to retrieve the Book and brutally murder the thieves. An iron blade from T'Korrek of the Swarm sliced Gurnok's energy ropes, and the Book went flying off through the air, landing on the roof of a three-story building, the popular five-star Takua Hotel. The brothers ran inside in pursuit, with the Swarm hot on their heels. Soon after entering the hotel and sparking all manner of chaos, Kakriok and Gurnok split up. While Gurnok went up to the roof to reclaim the Catalyst, Kakriok stayed behind to fend off the Swarm. The Swarmies constantly battered Kakriok with physical attacks, none of which had any effect, until he had enough power stored up in one finger to knock out T'Korrek with one energy beam. The Swarm then allowed Kakriok to pass unmolested while they escaped from the collapsing building, much to Kakriok's disappointment. He decided to follow after Gurnok, but the stairs had given out, and so Kakriok had to climb up the vertical wall of the stairwell with his twin cutter. It was here that it was discovered that he has some fear of heights. Gurnok, on his way down after falling through a crack in the roof, fell down and dislodged Kakriok from the wall, and together they were buried by rubble. By chance a bent girder provided a roof against the debris, giving the Skakdi Bros. a small space in which to starve to death. But Kakriok, after three hours, remembered the large amounts of kinetic force he had absorbed while fighting the Swarm, and used it to blast their way out. Tired from the fight, and having given up on the search for the Book, they went to the nearest Metru-Nash base to get some rest. After resting at Eepok's Lair, the brothers received orders to report to Onu-Metru. A representative of Vice told them to find the Pakari Nuva, Onua's Catalyst, though neither brother knew of its significance at the time and assumed it to be no more than a rare Kanohi mask. They began seeking the lair of the Guardians, who were in possession the mask. With Kakriok's x-ray vision, they found the Guardian base inside the Great Furnace. Together, the two brothers fought many Guardians - Tasita, Agni, Temrud, Guard.1, and others. Though they fought well and eventually managed to snatch the Pakari Nuva, they were nearly overcome by the enemy numbers, and Guard.1 was able to steal the Pakari back. Around this time, Gurnok was poisoned by Tassy, and passed out for a while. Even with the arrival of Dharrakh, a Rahkshi and fellow Nash, the heist seemed to have gone awry. In an attempt to encourage Kakriok, Dharrakh told him Gurnok had succumbed to the poison and died. Kakriok went berserk, stole the Pakari Nuva (which, unknown to him, was a Catalyst with the power to increase all physical traits), and began blowing up the Guardian base. Eventually he was stopped, though at the cost of many injuries on the Guardian side. Agni stole the Pakari and made away with it, with Kakriok in pursuit. The Le-Skakdi followed Agni through the forges of Ta-Metru, desperate for revenge and to finish the mission Gurnok had died in. However, Gurnok was not dead - he was awakened by Tassy with a temporary antidote in her hopes to uncover the Nash's weaknesses, but Gurnok was steadfast and refused to help. Eventually Dharrakh and the Nash machine creature Glitch retrieved the Pakari, without Kakriok's knowledge, and used it to make a deal with the Guardians, to keep the heroes alive at the cost of the Catalyst. Gurnok projected a telepathic message to all Nash in the area to stop fighting, and this reached Kakriok, informing him that Gurnok had survived. Overjoyed, he ran back outside, and the two brothers were reunited. BZPRPG ACD finished its run prematurely. However, the creator of the Skakdi Brothers, Munki, had mentioned his desire to transplant the pair into the Official BZPRPG. Which he did. Personality The muscle of the duo. Kakriok enjoys the simple pleasure of hurting other people, and he will often go out of his way to beat someone to a mushy pulp. He sticks to his brother like glue, and seems to have got the notion into his head that Gurnok enjoys his company. Though not very bright, Kakriok's brutal and violent nature goes well with his brother's precision and intelligence, making them a deadly team. Powers and Abilities As a Skakdi, Kakriok has several powers. His element is Air, but just like the rest of his species, he cannot use this power on his own, but must combine with another Skakdi of a different element. Kakriok's vision power is x-ray/telescopic vision, like that of Piraka Avak. With this power, Kakriok can see through walls and other solid objects, and his field of vision can go on forever if he wants, though in a straight line. He is unable, however, to see anything behind, above, or to the sides, unless he turns his head in that direction. Probably Kakriok's most noteable ability is his power to absorb kinetic energy, and release it as blasts of concussive force. The first part of this power is passive, though Kakriok can deactivate it if he chooses, which he rarely does. This essentially makes Kakriok invulnerable to physical force, as his body will naturally steal all the power from behind a swinging punch or slashing blade, instantly, upon contact. This does not protect Kakriok from attacks that use other forms of energy, such as heat, light, electricity, or sonics. Attacks that are not a simple strike, for example sucking the air out of Kakriok's lungs, are other ways of getting around his invulnerability. The amount of force that Kakriok launches in his beams is equivalent to the amount of force he has absorbed. Thus, if an enemy punches Kakriok, and he has not stored up any energy prior to that punch (Kakriok can store quite a large amount of energy over a 24-hour period of time, after which he must release it in a blast or blasts), then the energy blast he uses in retaliation will hcontain as much force as he received from the punch. Unless he chooses to store some of that energy for later, that is. Kakriok is very strong, and quick on his feet as well, due to his nature as an Air-element Skakdi, although he is not as agiele as most affiliated with his element. He also has incredible good reflexes, able to catch a flying projectile with ease and retaliate an instant later. Kakriok uses weapons with blades in a fight, though hie uses his fists just as often. A large Twin Cutter attaches to his right arm. He wields several axes, for close-range use or for throwing. Category:Skakdi (ACD)